A Long Road
by Suly Neri
Summary: The Power Rangers MegaForce must face personal problems, battles and much more... The summary is not so good, but if you read the story maybe you will like it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Gia Moran [POV]_

When I open my eyes, I groaned, remembering that today is my first day of school. I'm in grade 11. I'm smart and top it off ... I'm a Power Ranger, yes, you read well. I'm a power ranger with a special ability. That ability is... read minds. My friends Troy, Emma, Noah and my boyfriend Jake also have special abilities.

After thinking twice, I get up and make my way to the bathroom.

After 10 minutes, I'm getting dressed, when I hear my dear mother scream ''Gia, you are late for school.'' Then I answer '' I'm almost ready.''

I laugh when I hear my father thoughts '' Hurry before this delicious breakfast get cold.''

I go downstairs. I give a kiss to my mom and dad, and I begin to devour the waffles with beacon.

When I finished my breakfast and coffee, I hear the doorbell ring.

I smiled when I hear Emma thoughts... Ohhh, before I forget, Emma is the only person that knows my skill, because I decided to keep it has a secret. Although I'm sure that the others suspect something.

I got up, I open the door and I am surprised with a hug. I focus on reading Emma thoughts and I find that she is very excited about the school.

When she let go of me, she ask ''Where is my coffee.''

I smiled and said '' I don't think so. You're very hipper today, if I let you drink coffee, by the end of the day I am going to be crazy.'' She pouted, enters the house and greets my parents. Meanwhile I look for my backpack.

When I come downstairs, I noticed that Emma looks a little worried. I try to read her thoughts, but she is blocking me. For a few minutes I think on what is bothering Emma, but I end with nothing. The two of us say '' goodbye'' and we head to school.

* * *

_Noah Carver [POV]_

It was only 5 in the morning, when I hear my father shout ''Noah, make me breakfast, now!'' I quickly change clothes and start preparing breakfast. Moments later I feel a pain in the neck. I turn around and realize that my father, like always hit me.

I try to hold my tears, when I hear him yell ''Hurry up, I need to get to work early so I can take care of your sorry ass, you Good-For-Nothing.''

After finishing the breakfast for my adoptive father, I gather my things and make my way to school with tears sliding down my face.

* * *

Jake Holling [POV]

When I hear the alarm sound, I give it a spank making it turned off.

I smile when I thought of my beautiful girlfriend, Gia Moran.

Things between she and I have been greats.

When I need her, she is there. When I need someone to comfort me, she is there too. To say the truth she is the reason I get up everyday and right now thinking about the possibility of losing her my heart break in two.

Ohhh, before I forget my ability is telepathy.

* * *

Troy Burrows [POV]

I am the leader of the rangers and I have the ability of super strength.

As the leader, my job is to keep them alive and train them. One of my secret is that I have feelings for Emma [ and I am sure that she now, because her ability is empathy] and I would do anything to keep her safe. And there is where the problem is since Noah only have the ability of super intelligence and need help very often.

My family consists of my mother, little sister and I, since my father died fighting for our country.

I just hope that this battle against loogies and monsters don't snatch me my friends or family.


	2. Chapter 2 School

Chapter 2

_Gia [POV]_

When we got to school I had to stop for a moment, because everyone thoughts hit me like a truck. I'm sure Emma realized this because she send me a wave of calm. I thank her and we keep walking until we got to the cafeteria. Emma bought her breakfast and we took a seat in one of the few empty tables.

I look at Emma and ask ''Hey, are you going to tell me what is bothering you.''

She give me a false smile and say '' Nothing is wrong, Gia. Everything is perfectly fine.'' I didn't believe her, but I keep quiet.

Minutes later Emma sigh '' I am going for fresh air, see you in the classroom.'' Worried I say ''Ok, but if you need to talk I am here for you.'' she nodded and leave.

* * *

Noah [POV]

I'm talking outside school with some of my friends from last year, but I am not paying attention to what they say. My thoughts continue to go back to this morning events.

I sigh, one of the things that I most desire is having a family who love and care for me.

The only thing that I now about my real family is that my mother died when I was born, and that my father gave me up for adoption because he didn't love me enough to take care of me.

So it hurt me to hear other people talk about how great his parents are.

My thoughts are interrupted by the sound of the bell. I pick up my bag pack and start to walk to my first class.

When I enter the classroom, as usual, I'm the first.

I greet the teacher and took a seat in the front row.

Now I just have to wait for my friends.

* * *

Jake [POV]

When I get to school, I try to find Gia quickly.

I sent her a message, but she didn't answer me.

When I got to the dining room, I look around, when I finally locate Gia I feel a little jealous. Because there, at a table she is talking with the captain of the basketball team, James Booth. Who clearly don't have good intentions.

I walk to where they are and I clear my throat.

When Gia see me, she give me that big smile that I love so much, however, James rolled his eyes, pick up his things and leave, but not before he send a wink in Gia direction. I was going to yell him something, but Gia stopped me with a kiss. I smile and hugged her.

After a few minutes of talking, kissing and hugging the bell finally sound.

I groan and Gia laugh.

* * *

Emma [POV]

After convincing Gia with the help of my ''gift''. I head to the back yard and took a seat on one of the bench.

When no one was around, I concentrate and analyze the feelings that I received from Gia's father this morning.

After a few minutes I come to the conclusion that he felt frightened and nervous. BUT WHY?

Before I could analyze more the bell rang, I sigh and made my way to the classroom, trying to block my thoughts from Gia ''gift.''

* * *

Troy [POV]

Before leaving my house, I say goodbye to my mom and with my sister Raven, I start walking to school.

On the way to the school, Raven can not stop talking. I sigh and think in the only person that calm me, Emma Goodall. The beautiful and sweet Emma.

I was so lost in thoughts that the only thing that I hear my sister say was ''So what you think?''

I blink and say ''Ahhhh''

She laugh ''You didn't listen to what I say, right.''

I smiled guiltily and give her a kiss on the forehead, and with that we continue our route to school.

Raven and I just arrived at the school when the bell rang. My sister hugs me and go to find her classroom.

Upon entering the classroom, I notice that the only available seat is next to Emma. I sigh and sit down. Emma say ''Hello'' and she hug me and kissed me on the cheek.

When we separated students were watching us, I blushed and thought ''Ohhh, I like that very much.'' Then I hear Gia clearing her throat, I look at her and she rise her eyebrow. In that moment my face go deep red, just like Emma.

Half an hour after the start of my first class I am bored. I look around and see Jake sending messages to Gia, Noah like always is paying attention to the class, Emma is drawing and I smiled when I see that the person she is drawing is me.

I was going to ask her something, but ours morphers starts to sound.

In that moment I hear Jake say '' Que comienze la accion.''

* * *

Author's Note: _So I want to let you now that English is not my first idiom, so maybe you are going to find a lot of error. So let my now what you think about this story, should I continue or not._


	3. Chapter 3 New Danger

Chapter 3

Gia [POV]

After lying to the teacher saying that we feel bad, we headed to the place that Tensou, in his robotic voice told us... the park.

When we reach the park we are surprise and confuse to find it remote.

I take out my morpher and contact Tensou.

''Hey Tensou, are you sure that we are in the right place.'' I ask.

''Yes, yellow ranger. My machine show that the alien is just a few feet from you. Be careful.'' answer Tensou.

After that I put the morpher on my pocket and hear Troy say ''Ok rangers, remember to stay alert. Emma, you and Noah go to search in the west.''

Emma nodded, but I could see in her eyes a little of sadness. I looked at her with a questioning look and she give me a half smile.

''Gia, you and Jake go to the north and I would be going to the east.'' I hear Troy say.

I look at Jake, who took my hand and kissed it. I smile and reach to give him a kiss, but I hear Noah clear his throat. I give him a look and he say '' Sorry guys, but I think that I now where our monster is.''

Before he answer I read his mind and a frown appeared on my face.

I look at him and say ''That can't be true.''

I can see everyone eyes on me. '' Well, my morpher say otherwise.'' said Noah.

''Well, can someone tell me what is going on, because I am not a mind reader like you Gia.'' as soon Emma realized what she said she put a hand over her mouth and look at me '' Sorry'' she said.

I hear Jake say '' What?''

I look at him and say '' Jake, I am sorry that I didn't tell you before, but yes I am a mind reader, please don't hate me.''

''WHAT, I could never hate you Gia, and your ability is so COOL.'' he said with a big smile.

I smiled back and give him a kiss but not before sending a look in Emma direction.

I turned to look a Noah and Troy.

Troy thoughts are ones of surprise, but when I look at Noah I see that he is pale and that does not surprise me since I'm sure that he is scared that I know his secret. 'by the way I now that his father is abusive.'

In that moment Troy say '' Well Noah, you said that you know where our alien is, right?''

Noah search in his phone and with a sigh he say '' My phone say that the alien is right here with us.''

In that moment I hear Emma ask '' Who of all of you feel tired.'' no one say anything and our morphers starts to sound.

We answer ''Rangers, you need to change in ranger mode right now, because the alien that all of you are about to fight is invisible.'' said Gosei.

Before we could react a unknown force lift us off the ground, in the air and give us a blow that send us in different directions.

Some of us hit a tree or a rock.

* * *

Author's Note: Now the question is, the ones that hit a tree or rock ,are fine or not? and the alien is a alien or something more?

Not getting reviews is making me start to wonder if I really should continue writing in this story so ,should I continue or not?

And before I forget thanks to Jackie Jones and SuperMegaYellow for your review.


End file.
